Boobs Lover HaeHyuk
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Donghae namja yg suka yeoja berdada besar/Hyukjae namja yg menyukai donghae /BL/HAEHYUK/Grepe-grepe
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Boobs Lover

Main cast : Donghae and Hyukjae

Main pair : Haehyuk

Genre : BL / romance / Grepe-Grepe

Rate : T naik ke M

Author P.O.V

Ditaman yang indah ada bocah tampan dan manis yang berumur 6 tahun, sepertinya bocah manis ini sedang bertanya-tanya kepada bocah tampan yang sedang sibuk memandang sesuatu yang ada ditaman.

" Aiden-ah ! ... " Panggil bocah manis kepada namja tampan yang sedari tadi mendiamkan bocah manisnya

" Ne apa Eunhyukkie ? " Tanya bocah tampan itu masih tetap memandangi sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik perhatian bocah tampan ini

" Aiden-ah apa aku manis ? " Tanya bocah manis ini sambil menunduk malu

" Heummm ... " bocah tampan langsung mendekati wajah bocah manis dan mengamati wajah bocah manis. " Hmmm ne Eunhyukkie manis sekali " Ucap bocah tampan itu sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

" Apakah Aiden-ah menyukai Eunhyukkie ? " Bocah manis itu langsung menundukan wajahnya

" Eumm soalnya Eunhyukkie men- menyukai Aiden-ah ... " Bocah manis ini melanjutkan ucapannya

" Mianhae Eunhyukkie, kau memang manis tapi kau namja dan kau tidak akan mempunyai itu jadi Aiden tidak mau dengan Eunhyukkie " Ucap Aiden sambil menunjuk seorang Noona-nonna berdada besar.

Bocah manis itu langsung berlari pergi dari bocah tampan, dan melihatnya dengan heran dan sedikit rasa bersedih.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena memimpikan masa laluku, aku teringat saat itu umurku 6 tahun bagaimanna keadaan Eunhyukkie sekarang yah semenjak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu kembali dengannya, sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya.

' Jam 6 pagi ' Aku segara buru-buru mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah, akhirnya aku sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan akan segera berangkat kesekolah.

" Donghae oppa ... " Ucap seseorang saat aku baru sampai gerbang sekolah.

" Eh Sunny ? Waeyo ? " Tanyaku sambil senyum

" Ayo bareng kedalamnya .. " Ajak Sunny padaku dan aku menyetujuinya Sunny pun memeluk lenganku erat.

'Well' Namja mana yang tidak suka dengan Sunny apalagi sekarang lenganku menyentuh Boobsnya yang besar dan kenyal itu rasanya aku ingin meremas Boobs miliknya. Tapi sampai saat ini aku Lee Donghae tidak pernah berpacaran aku hanya mengencani dan menggrepe-grepe yeoja yang menurutku cantik dan berdada besar, well intinya aku tak pernah jatuh cinta.

" Bye oppa aku kekelasku dulu yah .. " Sunyy mencium pipiku dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja didepan kelasku.

Aku segera masuk kedalam kelasku dan duduk dibangkuku, dan tiba-tiba 'Bruk' seseorang duduk diatas badanku dan errrr dadanya yang besar tepat diwajahku.

" Donghae-ah~ Aku kangen belaianmu~ " Yah aku hapal ini suara Gna yang sedang mengodaku

" Chagi jangan sekarang sedikit lagi bel masuk, kau mau aku menyentuhmu sekarang dan seterusnya aku tidak akan menyentuhmu ! " Ucapku kesal

" Yak ! jangan begitu Donghae baiklah .. " Aku mengigit pelan Boobsnya " nngghhh" Gna pun pergi dari pangkuanku.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Hari ini hari pertamaku disekolah baru dan akupun sudah sampai disekolah baruku menggunakan seragam olahraga karena seragam hari biasa belum aku dapat dari sekolah baruku, aku juga mengenakan jaket dan mengenakan kupluk (?) yang ada dijaketku.

Aku memasuki kelasku dan duduk di bangku paling belakang, 'Cih' pagi-pagi sudah mesum aku melihat Namja disebelahku yang sangat mesum yah kuakui dia tampan.

Saat diabsen aku mengetahui ternyata namja itu Lee Donghae dasar namja mesum, akhirnya jam istirahat tiba aku pergi kekantin sendiri karena aku belum mempunyai teman disini dan saat aku membawa stoberi milk dan roti stoberi kakiku tiba-tiba tersandung dan aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan makanan dan minumanku kepada seseorang.

" Eh ? Mianhae ! " Aku melihat kearah orang yan tidak sengaja kutumpahkan makanan dan minumanku, orang itu Lee Donghae aku menahan tawa yang sangat ketara diwajahku.

" Kau ! mau menertawakanku ... " Ucapnya dingin, dan aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak 'Chup' What bibir Donghae menempel dibibirku dan bibirnya segera ganas melumat bibir bawahku 'mmpphhh' aku berontak dalam ciumannya dan tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh dadaku dan meremasnya 'mmhhh' dan dia melepaskannya.

" Cih yeoja manis seperti KIM HYUKJAE tenyata berdada rata ! " Ucapnya kepadaku sambil menatapku remeh.

Donghae P.O.V

Aneh rasa bibirnya sangat manis dan saat menciumnya ada deberan kecil dihatiku, tapi dadanya kecil bahkan nyaris rata dan aku paling benci yeoja berdada rata seperti itu.

" PLAK " Hyukjae menamparku, sakit sekali pipiku hell tamparannya sangat sakit

" Yak ! Kau LEE DONGHAE aku bukan YEOJA aku itu NAMJA ! " Deg hati melocos mengetahui ternyata dia itu namja bukan yeoja

Jadi tadi aku mencium seorang namja ? WHAT THE HELL bahkan hatiku masih berdetak karena Namja ini tapi dia terlalu manis untuk seorang namja, tenang Donghae bersikaplah sok cool dan dingin.

" Namja ? pantas saja dadamu rata ... " Ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkannya

TBC or END ?

Dilanjutkan sesuai dengan review, kalau reviewnya lumayan author lanjut, kalau dikit gak author lanjutin, jadi review kalo mau dilanjutkan


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Boobs Lover

Main cast : Donghae and Hyukjae

Main pair : Haehyuk

Genre : BL / romance / Grepe-Grepe

Rate : T naik ke M

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'Sialan' Umpatku dalam hati, apa-apaan namja ini seenak jidatnya menciumku dan meremas dadaku dan sekarang seenak jidatnya pergi meninggalkanku.

" Tapi memang benar katanya dadaku itu rata ... " Kataku sambil meraba dadaku sendiri, Hyukjae apa kau bodoh tentu saja dadamu rata kaukan seorang namja 'aakkhhh' teriakku dalam hati pasti otakku agak sakit karena namja mesum itu.

Saat aku sedang duduk sendiri disalah satu bangku kanti sekolah sedang menikati makan siangku yang sempat terganggu karena namja mesum itu.

" Eunhyuk-sii ? " Ucap seseorang disampingku yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja yang cantik menurutku.

" Eh ? Tiffany-sii waeyo ? "

" Aniya, apakau sendirian ? aku boleh duduk disini ? aku sedang dikucilkan dengan teman-temanku itu ... " Ujar Tiffany sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk kerah Sunny dan Jessica, aku menatap aneh kearah Tiffany dengan tatapan bertanya 'Kenapa kalian bisa berantem'

" Kita bertiga menyukai Donghae-sii yah hanya karena dia kita bertengkar ... " Sepertinya dia tau arti pandanganku, bodoh kenapa namja mesum seperti Donghae itu banyak yang naksir.

Akhirnya acara makan berakhir dan aku kembali kekelas.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku terduduk dibankuku, aku baru tahu ternyata namja manis dada rata itu duduk disebelahku aku melihat namja itu melirik kearahku sepertinya tidak suka tapi masa bodoh lah kalau dia membenciku, akukan hanya salah target.

' Aku sedang melihat guru sexy ini mengajar, dadanya besar sekali dan guru ini memakai baju yang melihatkan dada besarnya kepada murid-murid ... ' Pikirku

' Saat Guru itu tepat berada dimeja Hyukjae aku melihat kearah mereka' Entah apa tiba-tiba sebuah benda diantara kedua pahaku menegang dan mengeras 'Shit' Kenapa bisa seperti ini aku segera terburu-buru meminta ijin untuk kekamar mandi.

'Setelah selesai melemaskan benda itu aku berjalan kearah westafel' Ini gila Juniorku menggeras gara-gara melihat nipple Hyukjae Pabo apa Hyukjae tidak sadar kalau kancing bajunya itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan nipple pinknya sangat menggoda.

'Plak' Aku menampar diriku sediri sepertinya otakku mulai geser.

Author P.O.V

Akhirnya sekolah Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah pulang, mereka berduapun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku berbari dikasurku yang sangat empuk, dan berguling-guling dikasur 'Prank' aku kaget dan segera bangun melihat sebuat figura photo yang tak sengaja tersenggol oleh kakiku, ternyata itu photoku dengan Aiden saat kita masih berumur 3tahun.

" Bagaimana kabar Aiden yah, apa dia baik-baik saja ... " Ucapku pelan

" Aku merindukannya, tapi apa dia merindukanku ? Bahkan dia sudah menolak cintaku waktu itu ah bodoh sekali kau Hyukjae ... " Tanpa terasa bulir kristal jatuh dari mataku, paboya kenapa kau menangis Hyukjae, aku menghapus kasar airmataku.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat mengingat kejadian saat aku bersama Aiden, dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku mengambil sebuah figura photoku bersama Lee Hyukjae, bagaimana kabar namja manis ini, aku ingat saat aku menolak perasaannya dan esoknya dia menghilang dari kehidupanku.

" Aku memang tidak menyukainya apalagi mencintainya, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kau pergi meninggalkanku sakit aku sangat kehilangan sosok Lee Hyukjae ... "

Akupun tertidur dalam keadaan merindukannya.

Author P.O.V

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi sekolah ini. Terlihat Namja manis sedang berlari kekelasnya dia pikir kelas sudah masuk ternyata saat dia masuk kelas sepi hanya ada seorang Namja tampan didalamnya.

" Donghae-sii ! Yang lain pada kemana ? " Ujar Hyukjae pada Donghae

" Yang lain sudah ke lab Biologi, karena aku telat jadi disuruh kekelas dan tidak boleh ikut pelajar biologi ... "

Eunhyuk pun mendudukin bangkunya pas sebelah dengan Meja Donghae.

" Oh iya Hyukjae-sii kau tau aku masih belum percaya kalau kau itu namja ... " Ucap Donghae sambil memamerkan smirknya.

" Yak ! Jaga ucapanmu Donghae-sii ! Bahkan barangmu dan barangku sama pabo ! " Ucap Hyukjae sedikit membentak.

" Benarkah ? " Ucap Donghae tidak percaya

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kaget saat tangan Donghae meremas barangku pelan.

" Cih ! Bahkan barangmu itu sangat kecil dibawah ukuran rata-rata ... " Ucap Donghae meremehkan, aku yang kaget segara menjauhi tangannya dari barangku dan memukul keras pipinya.

" Yak ! Jangan kurang ajar padaku ! Memang punya besar hah ! " Ucapku sambil teriak sekencang mungkin karena keadaan kelas sepi.

" Punyaku itu Big size ! " Tiba-tiba Tanganku ditarik oleh Donghae dan diletakan pas dibarangnya, aku segara menarik tanganku dan pergi dari kelas meninggalkannya.

' Sial sekali Namja itu ! ' Yakkk ! dan bagaimana bisa namja semuranku mempunyai junior sebesar dan sepanjang itu ...

Donghae P.O.V

Sepertinya aku punya mainan baru yah walaupun bukan yeoja aku akan tetap mempermainkanya dan setalah mendapatkan tubuhnya akan kubuang.

Saat jam istirahat tiba Kyuhyun dan Yesungg datang kemejaku.

" Yak Aiden Lee ! Bagaimana kabarmu ... "

" Kau menanyakan Aiden Lee ? Kau tau dia sudah mati bahkan aku yang membunuhnya.."

" Bodoh kau Donghae-ah mana bisa kau membunuh Aiden Lee ... "

" Sudahlah aku malas membahas Aiden Lee ... "

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat masuk kelas aku mendengan perbincangan antara Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

" Aiden sudah mati ... "

" Dan yang membunuhnya Lee Donghae ..." Kataku sangat pelan, entah mengaja aku mengeluarkan kristal dari mataku, dan segera pergi kekamar mandi.

Akan di lanjutkan sesuai Review ! Jadi yang mau lanjut Review

Mian kalau author melanjutkan cerita ini lama, dan gak sebagus yang kalian harapkan soalnya author sedang sibuk persiapan UN #gakadayangnanya

Bales Review :

**Hyukmilikhae : **ini sudah dilanjut~ Gomawo review nya ...

**Guest : **sudah dilanjut, Gomawo reviewnya~

**Shinzu indah : **sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya~

**Rianaclouds : **sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya~

**Dekdes : **sudah dilanjut, itu nanti akan diceritakan dipart selanjutnya tungguin aja, gowamo reviewnya~

**MuissssCK : **sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya~

**Kyuminkyumin :** iya haeppa emang mesum apalagi sama hyukppa, iya semoga haeppa jatuh cinta sama hyukkpa~ Gomawo reviewnya~

**Lyndaariezz** : wkwk namanya juga haeppa kalau liat hyukppa bawaannya mau grepe2, iya mereka gak tau kalau mereka teman waktu kecil~ Gowamo reviewnya

**Qhia503 : **hehe iya mian, ini sudah dilanjut gomawo reviewnya~

**AnieJOY'ERS : **hehe gakpapa sebenernya hyukppa menikmati kemesuman dari haeppa, gomawo reviewnya~

**Arit291 : **dadamu juga rata kaya hyukppa ? /pukpuk/ ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya~

**Nvyptr : **sudah lanjut, iya donghae itu emang mesum gomawo reviewnya~

**Nurul. : **ini sudah lanjut, iya soalnya sesuai haeppa disini suka dada besar ~

**Sri : **sudah lanjut~

**Yhe : **cieee yang tau punya haeppa panjang pasti sering liat itu #plak ncan nya nanti tapi pasti ada walaupun author yakin kaga hot, ini sudah dilanjut~

**Leemaria : **ini sudah dilanjut~

**Ashalightyagamikun : **iya haeppa sama authornya mungkin, jangan ditendang kasian haeppanya, karena haepa belum tau kalau badan hyukkpa lebih sexy dari pada yeoja2, hyukppa nya jangan buat kama kasian juga haeppanya, iya ini sudah dilanjut, tenang pasti author buat haeppa ngejar2 hyukkpa, thx reviewnya dan sudah di fav ffnya~

**HaehyukBaby's : **iya memang dadymu mesumm ! dan sok jual mahal dulu appamu~ iya gomawo sarannya ini sadah dilanjut~

**Shakyu : **wkwk emang haepabbo sanking manisnya hyukppa makanya dia gak bisa bedain, ini sudah lanjut~

**Guest : **sudah lanjut ini ~

** : **iya haeppa itu emang mesum sangat, ini sudah lanjut~

: ini sudah lanjut, hehe ff haehyuk juga bannyak yang bagus kok~ haeppa nya disini terlalu pabo hehe emang om ikan itu mesum

: iya haeppa gak punya malu sama hyukppa, saking manisnya hyukkpa sampai gak tau hyukkpa namja, hehe ini pendapat bagus kalo nyium doang masih bisa ditolerin, hehe gomawo reviewnya~

**myhyukkiesmile**: iya haeppa disini emang gitu nanti kalau udah suka hyukppa baru tau rasa, autor juga ikut nyumpahin supaya haeppa kena karma, ini sudah lanjut~

**jiaehaehyuk** : Gomawo, ini sudah lanjut~

**haehyuklee** : iya haeppa emang mesum ! ini sudah lanjut~

**dhian930715elf** : hehe ini sudah lanjut~

**pumpkinsparkyumin** : iya ikan mesum ! iya mereka beda nama nanti kenapa mereka beda nama akan diceritakan dipart selanjutnya, mungkin kalau haeppa suka sama hyukppa harus pake emm beha-behaan #plak sudah lanjut~

**yohhanna** : emang hae mesum parah ! makasih sudah suka ffnya, ini sudah lanjut~

**lyasibum** : iya hae mesumm, mian gak bisa lanjut kilat, tapi ini sudah lanjut~

**minmiarakida** : wkwk dasar sampai ketawa tanpa suara, namanya juga haeppa~ kenapa kalau wonppa yang nyium '-'?

**bunnyminimiCloudsomnia** : iya dari kecil udah yadong apalagi besar, ini sudah lanjut~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Boobs Lover

Main Cast : Donghae and Eunhyuk

Mair Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : BL / Romance / Rape !

Rate : T naik ke M

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku menundukan kepalaku tepat depan wastafel kamar mandi sekolah, airmataku masih tetap berjatuh entah kenapa tidak ingin berhenti airmata ini berjatuh, apa aku tidak bisa menerima kalau Aiden Lee sudah meninggal bahkan yang membunuhnya adalah namja mesum yang kurang hajar padaku, aku membencinya Lee Donghae.

" Pabo kau Hyukjae ! kenapa harus membenci Lee Donghae, dan kenapa airmata ini jatuh untuk Aiden, PABO bahkan sampai sekarang aku menyukai namja yang jelas-jelas menolakku mentah-mentah hanya karena masalah bodoh menurutku ... "

Aku menghapus kasar airmataku, aku mencuci wajahku berkali-kali dengan air wastafel, setelah selesai mencuci wajahku aku melihat pantulan diriku dikaca dan tersenyum pada pantulan diriku.

" Kim Hyukjae tidak boleh menangisi namja itu ! Hyukjae kuat manis bisa mencari namja lebih tampan dari Aiden ! " Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri dan tersenyum lebar melihatkan gummy smileku, akupun segera bergegas kembali kekelas.

Author P.O.V

Keadaan kelas Donghae dan Eunhyuk sangat sunyi mungkin karena yang mengajar kali ini adalah Leeteuk Soesaengnim dia salah satu guru yang paling baik disekolah ini tetapi dia juga sangat tegas jadi semua murid menuruti kata-katanya karane Leeteuk Soesaengnim baik hati dan banyak siswa dan siswi menyukainya tidak seperti Heechul Soesaengnim semua siswa dan siswi menuruti semua perintahnya karena takut padanya.

" Siapa yang tidak mengerti materi biologi kali ini ? boleh bertanya pada saya ? " Leeteuk Seosaengnim pun duduk ditempatnya kembali setelah menjelaskan materi biologi tentang bab reproduksi.

Donghae P.O.V

Bab Reproduksi ? apa yang mau ditanyakan orang bodoh juga tau tentang bab reproduksi ini yah gampang tinggal bawa yeoja kekamar ajak tidur-tiduran dikasur terus tinggal in-out-in-out jadi dah reproduksi.

Huumm sepertinya ada yang ingin aku pertanyakan pada Leetuek Soesaengnim yang belum aku mengerti, aku tersenyum sebelum mengangkat tanganku tanda aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

" Yak Lee Donghae ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang bab kali ini ? "

" Iya Soesaengnim ! apa ada namja bisa hamil ? " Itu pertanyaanku yah sebenarnya aku tau kalau ada namja yang bisa hamil

" Pertanyaan yang bagus Donghae-si ! yah memang ada beberapa namja yang bisa hamil disebut m-preg, itu dikarena namja itu mempunyai sel ovum didalam tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa mengandung, tapi itu sangat jarang seperti itu ... "

" Berarti agar kita tau bahwa namja itu m-preg ita harus menjalani hubungungan sesama jenis atau yaoi atau gay begitu soesaengnim ? " Aku agak menyidir Leetuek soesaengnim karena setauku dia berpacar dengan Kangin Hyung

" Yah sepertinya begitu ... "

" Apa ada namja bodoh yang mau berpacaran dengan namja doang ? Aneh pasti namja itu tidak puas dengan pelananan namjanya ! karena namjanya itu tidak punya dada besar seperti yeoja-yeoja sexy ... " Kataku agak meledek Leetuek Soesaengnim

" Lee Donghae ! Kata siapa kami para uke tidak lebih bisa memuaskan seme kami melebihi yeoja dengan dada besarnya itu ! Kau ! jangan merendahkan kami ! " Aku kaget saat Leetuek Soesaengnim kemejaku dan mengebrak mejaku serta menekan ucapannya

" Maksud seosaengnim ? Kau ingin mencoba memuasakan ku dengan tubuh mu Soesaengnim ? " Hatiku tertawa puas melihat Soesaengnimku melototiku dengan seram

" Kau ! terlalu muda untukku Donghae-si ! lagi pula aku sudah punya namjachigu ! Kalau ingin mempunyai namjachigu lebih kau dekati Hyukjae dia cukup manis ... " Kenapa harus bawa-bawa Hyukjae segala, aku melihat kearah Hyukjae dia diam dan aku melihat matanya sepertinya dia sangat sedih sekarang.

Akhirnya jam pulang pun tiba.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

aku sudah pulang kerumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga, kenapa uang dari umma dan appaku sudah habis dan mereka pulang seminggu lagi sepertinya aku harus minta bantuan pada Ryeowook sepupuku, aku meneleponnya.

" Annyeong Wookie-ah ... "

" Annyeong Hyukkie ! Waeyo ? tumben menghubungiku ? " Suara cemprengnya membuat telingaku sakit

" Kau tau saja aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, begini umma dan appaku pergi ke jepang dan aku kehabisan uang sementara mereka baru akan pulang minggu depan pinjamkan aku uang wookie-ah " Wookie terdiam sebentar sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

" Begini aku tidak mempunyai uang sekarang, tapi apa kau mau bekerja ditempatku kau akan mendapatkan upah yang lumayan, yah tapi pekerjaannya menemani ahjusshi-ahjusshi di bar tempatku bekerja ... "

" WHAT ! apa kau gila Wookie ! bagaimana kalau aku RAPE oleh ahjusshi-ahjusshi mesum itu !" Aku berteriak pada sepupuku

" Pabo ! tugas mu hanya menemaninya tidak lebih jadi tenanglah tidak akan ada yang merape mu ! "

" Baikalah ! kalau sampai ada yang merape ku kau kutuntut Kim Ryeowook ! dimana barnya dan jam berapa aku harus kesana ? "

" Kau tau kan tempat aku bekerja ! disitu barnya pabo ! datang jam 9 malam arra ! " Sepupuku ini langsung menutup teleponnya.

Author P.O.V

Sudah jam 8 malam, Hyukjae langsung menyiapkan dirinya untuk ke bar tempat Ryeowook bekerja, saat sudah hampir jam 9 Hyukjae langsung berangkat menuju bar itu dan akhirnya dia sampai ke bar tersebut.

" YAK ! KAU KIM RYEOWOOK ! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG AKU HARUS MENGENAKAN PAKAIAN WAITERS YEOJA SEPERTI INI !" Hyukjae berteriak kepada sepupunya yang lupa kalau Hyukjae harus memakai pakaian yeoja

" Mianhae, kau membuatku takut dengan teriakanmu, sudahlah kalau kau tak mau dapat uang pulanglah ... "

" Sudah terlanjur, aku ganti pakaian ini dulu yah ... " Hyukjae pun pergi untuk menganti pakaian waiters yeoja dan Hyukjae melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

" Kau manis Hyukkie ! dengan baju itu dan rok mini itu ! jangan lupa pakai wignya agar orang-orang mempercayaimu yeoja ... " Ujar Wokkie yang tiba-tiba muncul

" Iya bawel ! " Hyukjae pun memakai wignya dia pun selesai menyamar sebagai yeoja.

" Kau temani ajusshi diruangan 2 yah, sana palli ! "

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku berjalan keruangan 2 untuk menemati ajusshi, akupun masuk keruangan itu ternyata ada ajusshi yang menurutku lumayan tampan, sepertinya otakku mulai bergeser sempurna. Aku duduk tepat disebelahnya.

" Hello kau waiters baru yah ? " Dia melihat kearahku dengan tersenyum lembut menampilakan kedua lesung dipipinya

" Eh iya ajusshi ... " Aku tersenyum ramah padanya

" Jangan panggil aku ajusshi, panggil saja oppa, Siwon oppa namaku Choi Siwon siapa nama yeoja semanis dirimu ? "

" Namaku Hyukkie ... " Setelah aku dan Siwon berkenalan kita berbincang-bincang ternyata Ajusshi ini sangat baik hati sekali,akhirnya waktu selesai untuk menemaninya akupun pamit padanya.

" Hyukkie selanjutnya ruangan 13 ! " Aku bergegas keruang 13 berharap tamunya akan sebaik dan seramah Siwon tadi.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan 13 dan ada seorang namja yang aku yakin dia bukan ajusshi-ajusshi karena dari ukuran badannya dengan badanku hampir sama, aku duduk disebelahnya yang sedang serius pada ponselnya dan aku menepuk pelan bahunya.

" Kau ... " Aku kaget melihat namja ini

Donghae P.O.V

Saat sedang asik dengan ponselku seseorang menepuk pundakku dan aku melihat kearah orang yang menepuk pundakku, kaget kenapa namja ini berpenampilan seperti ini.

" Kau ... Hyukjae kan ? " Manis tapi kenapa dia memakai seragam waiters yeoja sepertinya malam ini seru bermain sebentar dengannya, aku mengambil ponselku mencari icon kamera 'Klik' aku memfoto Hyukjae, Hyukjae memelototkan matanya kearahku aku hanya tersenyum menghina.

" HEI ! DONGHAE ! kenapa memfotoku ? " Dia sangat marah karena wajahnya memerah sangat merah.

" Aku akan sebarkan foto ini keseluruh sekolah aku mau lihat betapa kagetnya seluruh sekolah kalau tau muridnya seperti ini ... "

" Namja SIALAN kau ... " Hyukjae menjambak rambutku dan hendak mengambil ponselku tapi aku lebih cepat untuk memasukan ponselku kesaku celanaku, 'Bruk' Dengan satu dorongan aku mendorong Hyukjae kesofa dan sedikit menindih badannya.

" Pabo rambutku sakit tau ! " Hyukjae hendak melayangkan tinjunya kewajahku tapi aku menahan tinjunya

" Bagaimana kita bermain sebentar ? lagi pula aku sudah membayarmu mahalkan ? "

" Aku disini hanya menemanimu ! tidak melanimu PABO ! " Dia berteriak tepat diwajahku

" 'Aku akan tambahkan bayaranmu Hyukjae tenang saja... " Aku menutup bibirnya yang hendak memakiku lagi dengan bibirku 'eemmpphh' aku melumat kasar bibirnya dia memberontak dalam ciumanku tapi kekuatanku lebih unggul darinya 'mmpphhh' aku melumat lebih kasar aku kesal karena dirinya tidak membukakan mulutnya 'akkhhh' dia mendesah saat aku menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat 'sshhhh' akhirnya lidahku berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya 'ngghhh aahhh' aku menghisap menggulum lidahnya tetapi hyukjae hanya diam tidak meresponku 'haeee-ahhh' Hyukjae mendorong-dorong dadaku aku yang tau dia kehabisan napas melepaskan tautan kami.

" Hahhh hhae hahh jangann hhah macam-macam ! " Sepertinya telingaku tuli aku menahan tangannya keatas dan mulai menjilati lehernya 'aahhsss' "Hyukieeahh tubuhh muhh sshhh manisss babyyy" Aku kembali menjilati lehernya dan "Akkhhh ! Appo haeahhh hhentikann ! " aku menggigit kuat lehernya lalu menghisap kuat leher Hyukjae meninggalakn kissmark "HAEEAAHHH akkhhhh ! Hentikann nngghhh kumohonn ! " aku tetep meninggalkan kissmark lebih banyak pada lehernya.

" Aku tau kau menikmatinya Hyukjae-ah " Aku mulai meraba nipple pinknya dari luar bajunya " Ahhh hhaeeehh kumohonn ngghh hentikann ! " Aku memelintir nipple kanannya pelan aku menurunkan wajahku menyamai nipplenya 'sshhh hyukkie aahhh~" aku menjilat perlahan nipple pink itu dari luar bajuya, dengan satu tangan aku perlahan membuka kancing bajunya saat semua kancing bajunya terlepas aku mulai menjilat nipple kanan Hyukjae "aahhh sshhh kau tau sshhh rasamu enak ssekalihh" aku menggigit nipple kanannya lalu menghisapnya kuat "Hiks" aku mendengar suara isakan apa dia menangis ? aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatap wajahnya.

" Hiks ... " Dia menangis

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Akhirnya tangisku pecah dan saat aku menangis Donghae menghentikan kegiatan melecehkanku.

" Mi-mianhae aku kelepasan, sudah pakai bajumu lagi ... " Namja macam apa dia setelah hampir memperkosaku dia seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku dari ruangan ini, aku segera bergegas memakai bajuku kembali dan segera kembali berlari kekamar mandi.

" Kenapa namja itu seenaknya padaku ! kenapa dia selalu membuatku hancur selalu seenaknya mengrapeku dan sekarang hampir memperkosaku .. " Aku membersihkan diriku dan mengganti pakaianku seperti semula.

Aku keluar bar 1 pagi aku bingung ternyata Ryeowook sudah pulang duluan dan aku tidak tau bagaimana cara pulang tadi pergi aku naik taxi dan jam segini mana ada taxi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan saat sudah agak jauh aku dihadang oleh 3orang namja dan namja ini menodongku untuk memberikan uangku aku tidak mau memberikan uangku dan salah satu namja ini melayangkan tinjunya kepadaku.

" Lengkapnya penderitaan hari ini sudah hampir diperkosa sekarang dipukuli oleh namja sialan juga ! " 3 namja ini marah padaku dan ingin meninjuku kembali "Bruk" Aku melihat siapa namja yang menendang preman ini.

" Donghae ... " Saat Donghae melawan preman itu aku tidak peduli mau dia yang menang atau dia yang mati aku segera berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan preman itu.

" Hyukjae ! kau mau pulang denganku ? aku yakin kau tak tau jalan pulang ... " Donghae berlari mengejarku dan mensejajarkan jalanku dengannya.

" Pulang sendiri apa pedulimu ! " Tapi Donghae menarik tanganku dan memaksaku masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah dia mengantarkanku pulang dia pun kembali pulang.

Author P.O.V

Pagi hari sudah tiba keadaan sekolah Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih sepi, dan Donghae pun sudah sampai disekolah saat Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang baru datang perasaan bersalah muncul lagi dibenak namja tampan ini.

Sekarang pelajaran Heechul Soesaengnim dia pun membagi kelompok 1 kelompok 2 orang.

" Dan kelompok terakhir Kim Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae ... "

" Dan besok sudah harus selesai jam 6 pagi kalian sudah harus mengumpulkan tugas itu diatas mejaku yang lewat dari jam 6 pagi tidak ku terima ! " Ujar Heechul Soesaengnim

Donghae P.O.V

Aku ingin membirakan tugas kelompoku pada Hyukjae tapi yeoja-yeoja ini menyebalkan selalu mengangguku.

" Buat kalian Dada besar nanti dulu yah ! Aku ingin bicara sebentar sama Dada kecil ! " Ucapku pada yeoja-yeoja ini dan dengan berat hati mereka meninggalkanku.

" Kau sudah tidak apa-apa ? " Hyukjae tidak meresponku dia hanya diam memang ku perhatikan dia jadi lebih banyak diam hari ini.

" Maafkan aku tentang itu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud ... " Tidak ada respon lagi sakit ternyata diamkan oleh namja manis ini entahlah aku meraka bersalah dan keinginan mempermainkannya leyap begitu saja melihat keadaannya seperti ini.

" Bagaimana kalau tugas Heechul kita kerjakan dirumahmu ? " Dan tidak direspon lagi

" Baiklah diam berarti iya ... " Aku segara kembali ketempat dudukku.

Author P.O.V

Hari sudah sore dan Hyukjae sedang tidur-tiduran dirumahnya.

Donghae pun sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sedang tidur-tiduran di dalam kamarku, kedaanku mulai membaik tapi aku akan tetap tidak memperdulikan Donghae.

'Ting tong' bel dirumahku berbunyi akupun bergegas membukakanya ternyata Donghae yang datang ternyata dia beneran ingin datang kerumahku.

" Annyeong Hyukjae ... " Aku hanya terdiam padanya berharap namja ini segera pergi sangat kesal melihat wajahnya.

" Boleh aku masuk ? " Aku tetap diam padanya, dan tiba-tiba Donghae seenaknya saja masuk kedalam rumahku dan duduk diruang tamu.

" Hyukjae aku haus ! tamu adalah raja cepat buatkanku sirup ! " Apaan dia seenak jidatnya menyuruhku karena kesal aku meninggalkannya sendiri diruang tamu dan kembali kekamar

Donghae P.O.V

Rumahnya mewah juga kemana umma dan appanya ? aku melihat sekitar sangat kaget aku melihat foto Lee Hyukjae dan Nyonya Lee disini, aku mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri pada sosok Lee Hyukjae difoto, aku melihat foto berikutnya disitu ada foto Nyonya Lee dan seorang namja saat aku lihat dibawah fotonya ada namanya Tuan Kim.

Dan foto satu lagi ada Nyonya Lee, Tuan Kim dan Kim Hyukjae aku melihat namanya Nyonya Lee menganti marganya menjadi Kim.

"Pabo ternyata Kim Hyukjae adalah Lee hyukjae sahabat kecilku namja manis yang sangat aku sayangi, tapi sekarang aku yang menhancurkannya mencoba memperkosanya ... "

-FLASHBACK ON-

" Aiden ! Hiks Hyukie takut ... " Hyukjae sedang mengangis karena dipukul oleh namja bernama Minho

" Minho ! jangan berani dengan namja manis seperti Hyukie ! " Akhirnya Aiden dan Minho berantem Aiden pun menang Minho pun pergi dari Hyukjae

" Hyukkie gwenchana ? " Hyukjae hanya tersenyum manis pada Aiden

" Aiden akan selalu melindungi Hyukkie kalau ada orang yang menyakiti Hyukie ... " Aiden pun memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang lebih kecil darinya

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Aku mengingat janjiku dengan Hyukjae, saking bodohya aku sampai tidak sadar wajah mereka mirip sangat manis. Sudah hampir 20 menit Hyukjae tidak kembali akupun menghampirinya didapur dan ternyata tidak ada.

" Dia benar-benar terluka dengan ku, mianhae ... " Aku berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya sepertinya dia sedang dikamar 'Hyukjae Room' aku segera tau kamarnya karena tulisan pintunya aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku melihat dia tertidur sambil memeluk bingkai foto, aku mengambil bingkai foto dari pelukannya.

" Dia memeluk foto yang sama sering aku peluk karena kangen sosoknya ... " Senang, sedih saat itu menjadi satu senang karena Hyukjae masih memikirkan Aiden sedih karena berbuat seperti ini kepada Hyukjae apalagi tau dia Hyukjaeku waktu kecil.

" Jangan sembarangan menyentuh foto ini ! " Hyukjae yang terbangun dari tidurnya langsung merampas foto dari tanganku.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kesal kenapa namja ini belum pulang juga dari rumahku, dan kenapa dengan seenaknya masuk kamarku dan meambil foto yang sedang aku peluk.

" Lee Hyukjae ... " Ucapnya dengan suara agak bergetar, bagaimana dia tau margaku sebelumnya, aku tetap terdiam tidak mau merespon ucapannya walaupun aku penasaran.

" A-aku Aiden Lee ... "

TBC !

Ayo yang mau dilanjutkan ceritanya review yah kalau reviewnya lumayan author lanjutin ke chap 4

Balas review :

Boo young : Hehe iya mian yah nangung #bow ini sudah dilanjutkan, gomawo reviewnya !

Boo young : Hehe iya hae nya dan frontal (chap 1)

Minmi arakida : Samaan sama author abis UN ! hehe gomawo biar seimbang mesum sama pabonya (?) ini sudah ada lanjutannya, gomawo reviewnya

Guest : Sudah dilanjut ! gomawo review nya

Lyndaariezz : iya sebenarnya dari duli hae udah kepengen pegang barang hyuk #plak iya hyukkie nya terlalu polos jadi salah paham, ini sudah lanjut gomawo reviewnya !

Pandayang : ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya !

Pumpkinsparkyumin : wkwk nanti donghae nya nafsu liatin behanya hyukkie doang, iya haeppa emang frontal mau megang barang hyukkie aja pake alasan ngina punya hyukkie kecil dulu, hehe soalnya hae kepengen punyanya dipegang sama hyukkie, iya dia mulai terangsang sama hyukkie sampai bisa on #plak ini aiden dan donghae nya sudah ketauan (?) ini sudah dilanjut gomawo reviewnya !

Lee maria : iya, sepertinya kali ini gak update kilat hehe, tenang pasti author buat haeppa bertekuk lutut sama hyukppa, iya gomawo

Bunnyminimi cloudsomnia : hehe namanya juga haeppa sukanya yang frontal sama mesum-mesum, kan emang punya haeppa big size dia hanya jujur ke hyukppa (?) ini sudah lanjut gomawo yah

Iyasibum : iya bener banget ngebunuh sifatnya, hehe ini sudah dilanjut gomawo reviewnya ..

Dhian930715ELF : hehe gomawo, iya mian kalau masih banyak typo

Ssungmine : author juga mau kok sama hyukppa kalau haeppanya jahat ! ini sudah dilanjut tapi sepertinya gak kilat, gomawo reviewnya

Nurul. : iya emang niat haeppa gak bagus nanti dia bakalan nyesel sendiri dan menderita !

Asha lightyagamikun : author baik kok .-. hehe mianhae udah nunggu sampai kumisan tapi chap 2nya pendek, chap kali ini agak panjang kok udah jangan mewek ._. hehe hae udah mulai ganti kesukaan dari dada ke nipplenya hyuk #plak ayo nanti kita liatnya bareng2, emang hae jahat bgt mau mainin hyukppa, tapi kasian haenya jangan ditendang, hae udah gak tahan megang punya hyukppa #plak hehe ini sudah dilanjut gomawo review nya !

Arit291 : hehe gomawo, iya mianhae kalau banyak typos bertebaran ._. donghae sama aiden satu orang dan gak punya kepribadian ganda kok, iya gak bahas dada hyukppa lagi deh yang rata (?) gomawo reviewnya

: haha iya dadanya hyukppa lebih bagus sekarang menurut haeppa #plak ini sudah dilanjut gomawo reviewnya

Rianaclouds : emang haeppa sedikit pabo ini sudah dilanjut gomawo reviewnya

Arum junnie : jadi dulu eunhyuk itu gak tau nama asli aiden, dan donghae juga gak tau kalo eunhyuk itu teman kecilnya dikarenakan marganya berbeda rum, hehe emang abang ikan mesem, gomawo reviewnya

Mitatitu : hehe gwenchana yang penting sudah mereviw, hehe donghae masih kecil udah pinter soalnya (?) hehe iya author mau buat mereka berdua gak saling ingat soalnya udah lama gak bertemu (?) jadi gak tau muka aiden/hyukkie pas udah gede (?) gomawo sudah review

HyukkieFishy : hehe gomawo ! ini sudah lanjut gomawo revienya

Larasradita : heehe kali ini authornya updatenya agak lama laras, ini sudah update dengan cerita agak panjang, gomawo reviewnya

Jiaehaehyuk : gomawo, nde nanti author usahakan memperbaiki alurnya agar tidak terlalu cepat, hehe iya gomawo ini sudah publish lagi, gomawo reviewnya.

Qhia503 : hehe iya haenya mau dibuat menderita, bener donghae yang terlahir gomawo reviewnya ;)

Harabeoji : hehe appamu memang pabo, tapi kamu anak durhaka appa sendiri masa titabok begitu (?) iya ini sudah dilanjut., gomawo reviewnya

Myhyukkiesmile : hehe lee donghae suka ngerape hyukie, haeppa jangan di tabok kasian,ciee mau ngerape hyukie juga bareng author yuk soalnya belom pernah juga, hehe iya hyukie sangat polos jadi gk tau aiden dan donghae sama, ini sudah lanjut gomawo reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Boobs Lover

Main cast : Donghae and Eunhyuk

Main pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : BL / romance / rape

Rate : T naik ke M

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Apa-apaan namja sialan ini seenaknya mengaku kalau dia itu Aiden Lee ! Aku benci sangat benci pada namja mesum ini sangat benci namja ini benar-benar namja kurang ajar.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGAKU KALAU KAU ITU AIDEN LEE!". Aku berteriak didepan wajahnya aku menahan tangisku kenapa namja ini selalu mempermainkanku, apakah dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau hatiku sangat sakit saat dia hampir memperkosaku.

"Pergi! Pergi dari rumahku! Aku muak melihat wajah sialanmu! Pergi Donghae bajingan!". Akhirnya airmataku yang sedari ku tahan keluar sangat deras, kenapa aku terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

"Hyukkie-ah mianhae, baiklah aku akan pergi!". Donghae pun mulai pergi dan meninggalkan kamarku, akhirnya aku pun menangis lebih kenceng dari sebelumnya sangat kencang.

"Kenapa Donghae selalu menggangguku! Aku berharap dia MATI!". Aku menakan kata mati yang ku ucapkan

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis dan terlepap dalam mimpiku.

(Eunhyuk Dream)

"Eunhyuk-ah kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini!". Ucap seorang namja tampan -Yunho- nama namja yang memujiku, aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan menundukan wajahku yang mememarah sedikit.

"Eunhyuk-ah apakah kau mau jadi namjachiguku?". Saat itu sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba Yunho memintaku menjadi namjachigunya bahkan aku saja tidak mengerti arti namjachigu.

"TIDAK BOLEH! Eunhyuk adalah milikku!". Aiden datang dengan wajah sangat seram dan memukul perut Yunho akhirnya Yunho pergi meninggalkanku dan Aiden.

"Aiden kenapa bilang seperti itu pada Yunho diakan kasian dan kenapa Yunho dipukul sama Aiden?". Aku bertanya pada Aiden saat itu.

"Hyukkie gak boleh pacaran sama Yunho, Aiden kasian masa Hyukkie sama Yunho! Hyukkie harus nyari namja yang lebih tampan dari Aiden kalo mau pacaran arra! Aiden juga akan nyari yeoja lebih manis dan sexy dari pada Hyukkie dan berdada besar tentunya! Kajja kita pulang!". Akhirnya aku segera pulang bersama Aiden saat itu.

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku kenapa aku bisa memimpikan masalaluku yang sangat pahit, kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar saat kejadian itu jelas-jelas kalau Aiden sudah menolakku, namja pabo.

Donghae P.O.V

Kenapa bisa Eunhyuk-ku sendiri yang ingin kusakiti bahkan dulu aku selalu melindunginya dari gangguan namja yang ingin menyakitinya, tapi sekarang justru aku yang menyakitinya bodohnya.

"Bahkan dia juga tersakiti saat aku menolaknya, aku tau dia menyukaiku waktu itu tapi aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang namja, terasa sangat aneh bila namja dengan namja...".

"Tapi cara pandangku sedikit berubah saat datangnya Kim Hyukjae! Bahkan aku berniat menjadikannya mainanku yang aku tau aku tidak pernah menyukai hubungan namja dengan namja, saat pertama bertemu dan menciumu rasa manis bibirmu sungguh beda dengan yang lain..".

"Bahkan aku tak pernah sebelumnya untuk mencoba memperkosamu! Tapi waktu itu aku akui aku terbuai dengan tubuhmu, saat tau kau Lee Hyukjae-ku! Hyukkie kecil-ku yang sangat mudah menangis rasanya sakit menyakiti orang yang ingin aku lindungi dulu...". aku mencoba memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan masalah ini sementara.

Author P.O.V

Pagi sangat cerah hari ini matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya kebumi, burung-burung berterbangan dan berkicau, tumbuhan pun sepertinya ikut bernyanyi menyambut pagi ini.

Eunhyuk namja manis ini sepertinya sedang tidak semangat mengikuti pelajaran hari ini dia memutuskan saat pelajaran pertama dimulai untuk pergi dari kelasnya, Eunhyuk keluar kelas dengan santai bahkan ucapan guru yang bertanya padanya dia tidak pedulikan.

Eunhyuk pergi biologi ternyata saat dia sampai diruang itu dan membuka pintu ruang biologi keadaannya sangat gelap, Eunhyuk masuk dan kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu Eunhyuk segera bersender pada dinding ruang biologi dan memeluk erat kedua kakinya.

Terdengar suara tangisan samar-samar, Eunhyuk menangis diruang biologi.

"Hiks..Hiks kenapa hari ini masih ingin Hiks menangis padahal kemaren sudah menangis...". Airmata Eunhyuk pun bertambah banyak sepertinya namja ini benar-benar terpukul.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks"

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks"

'Srettt' Tiba-tiba pintu ruang biologi terbuka.

Eunhyuk segera menundukan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Kau? Habis menangis?". Tanya orang itu kepada Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kaget saat seseorang membuka pintu ruang biologi dan memergokiku sedang menangsi bodohnya, aku segera menghapus airamataku, dan menatapnya.

'Deg' Namja ini Siwon kah? Tapi kenapa dia ada disini? Ah pasti hanya mirip saja wajahnya.

"Eh? Kau yeoja pelayan dibar itukan? Jadi kau namja!". Ternyata benar dia siwon namja baik hati yang waktu menjadi pelangan bar itu, tapi kenapa dia bisa disini.

"Nde, mian kalau waktu itu aku menyamar menjadi yeoja". Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Kim Hyukjae? Namamu ? aku guru baru disekolah ini dan aku guru biologi, kenapa kau menangis?". Dia membaca name tag namaku, dia memang namja yang baik.

"Gwenchana, hanya ada sedikit masalah! Sepertinya aku mengganggu anda, aku akan kembali kekelas saja!". Aku hendak berdiri, tetapi Siwon menahanku.

"Tunggu! Maukah kau menemaniku makan dikantin sekolah? Dan jangan terlalu formal denganku panggil saja Siwon hyung...". Aku hanya mengangukan kepalaku sebagai tanda bahwa aku setuju dengan tawarannya.

Saat aku sampai dikantin ternyata ada Donghae kenapa nama sialan ini ada disini, dan anehnya Siwon hyung mengenal Donghae.

"Hey ikan! Kau membolos lagi?". Donghae tersedak saat sedang makan karena tepukan sangat kencang dipundaknya, sepertinya dia sangat kaget karena melihatku dengan Siwon.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat Hyung! Jadi mengajar disini? Kupikir hanya omong kosong!".

"Jadilah! Sekalian mengajamu yang semakin bertingkah masuklah kekelas jangan bertingkah lagi Donghae-ah...". Siwon

"Dia! Juga membolos sepertiku hyung!". Donghae menatap kearahku sepertinya tidak suka.

"Hyukjae maksudmu? Dia sedang ada masalah jadi dia tak apa bila tak masuk kelas Donghae-ah...". Donghae mendecih pelan saat Siwon berbicara seperti itu.

"Memang setiap orang ada masalah harus menangis diruang biologi baru kau percaya bahwa orang itu benar-benar ada masalah? Aku juga sedang ada masalah hyung sudahlah aku pergi dari sini!". Kaget kenapa Donghae tau bahwa aku habis menangis diruang biologi, Donghae pun pergi dari kantin.

Donghae P.O.V

Ayolah Lee Donghae kenapa kau kesal dengan kedekatan Siwon dan Eunhyuk, kesal atau aku cemburu padanya hey gak mungkin seorang Lee Donghae cemburu pada Lee Hyukjae atau Kim Hyukjae, karena aku pernah baca novel didalam novel itu menjelaskan kalau cemburu artinya menyukai/mencintai. Jadi tidak mungkin aku cemburu padanya karena mustahil aku menyukai Hyukjae.

Sudah lama aku tertidur diatap sekolah aku baru tau ternyata udara disini sangat sejuk, cukup kaget saat aku bangun ternyata sudah sore dan menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah tiba.

'Byurrr' Tiba-tiba hujan turun deras dan bajuku basah semua aarrggg aku berlari masuk kedalam sekolah, dan berjalan kelorong yang agak sepi, kenapa basah kuyup begini mana aku tidak bawa baju ganti atau semacamnya.

Author P.O.V

Dilorong yang sepi Donghae sibuk membenarkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan, seorang yeoja -Sunny- nama yeoja itu lewat lorong itu dan dia melihat Donghae sibuk membenarkan rambutnya, sepertinya Sunny tertarik akan tubuh Donghae yang basah karena absnya tercetak jelas.

"Oppa? Kau kenapa? Kenapa basah semua?". Doghae hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau taukan diluar sedang hujan? Jelas aku kehujanan pakai nanya...". Sepertinya Donghae sedang tidak bersemangat menjawab dengan ramah.

"Kasian kan badan oppa jadi basah, pasti oppa kedinginan~". Sunny menempelkan kedua Boobsnya pada dada bidang Donghae.

"Sudahlah aku sudah biasa Sunny-ah~". Karena Donghae belum tergoda dengan tempelan didada bidangnya, Sunny menggesekan kedua Boobsnya dengan pelan dan sedikit mendesah'Oppahhh~ kauu sexyyy~'.

"Sunny-ahh~ nngghhh kkauu sedangg aappaahhh?". Donghae tidak bisa menahan desahan karena godaan Sunny yang terus menerus menggesekan Boobsnya, Donghae segera menyambar ganas bibir Sunny dan menggulumnya.

"Haeeaahhh ooppahhh eeuummpp~". Donghae mengemut dalam bibir bawah Sunny dengan ganas, bahkan tangan Donghae mulai membuka baju perlahan kancing baju sekolah sunny "Nnngghh eeuummppp! Bukahhh ooppahhh!". Sunny meraba abs Donghae, sudah setengah kancing baju Sunny terbuka oleh Donghae, tangan Donghae pun tidak tinggal diam tangannya mulai meraba Boobs Sunny dan meremasnya dengan sangat kencang "Akkhhhhh! Appo oppahh aahhhh~".

"Enakkhhh ooppahhh kkauu pintarrr!". Donghae mulai menjilat pelan permukaan Boobs Sunny dengan sangat ganas, Sunny menjambak kuat rambut Donghae untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya. "Oppaahhh tterrussss nngghhh nnikkmattthhh!". Donghae mulai mengeluarkan Boobs Sunnya dari branya dan langsung mengemut dengan ganas nipple Sunny sambil meremas kasar Boobs satunya.

"Oppahhh akuhhh tidakkk kuattt nngghhh sshhhh~". Sunny sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri karena tangan Donghae sudah mulai meraba missV Sunny, saat itu Donghae melihat Eunhyuk dan Siwon lewat, Donghae langsung mendorong kuat tubuh Sunny dan pergi meninggalkan Sunny.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat melewati lorong aku melihat Donghae dan yeoja sedang melakukan perbuatan yang senonoh, entah kenapa dadaku langsung sesak saat melihatnya melakukan seperti itu apa aku cemburu padanya? Tidak mungkin karena aku membenci Donghae sangat benci padanya.

Saat didepan koridor aku menunggu Siwon Hyung dia berjanji ingin mengantarkanku pulang aku menyukai sikap Siwon hyung dia sangat baik padaku sedari tadi Siwon hyung mencoba untuk menghiburku, ternyata Siwon hyung datang dengan Donghae.

"Kajja Hyukkie-ah kita pulang oh iya Donghae ikut dengan kita karena dia lupa bahwa payung!". Saat Siwon hyung berbicara tiba-tiba ada suara berteriak yang sangat kencang.

"Lee Donghae! Kim Hyukjae! Kemana saja kau hari ini tidak masuk kelas sama sekali!". Teriak seorang Soesaengnim dan dia berjalan kearah aku dan Donghae.

"Saya tidak mau tau besok pagi jam 6 pagi tugas kelompok kalian selesai kalau tidak kalian akan saya keluarkan dari sekolah!". Soesaengnim itupun pergi meninggalkan aku, Donghae, dan Siwon.

"Sepertinya kalian harus membuat tugas itu, ini Hyukkie pake payung hyung lebih baik mengerjakan dirumah Donghae rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini, mian hyung tidak bisa mengantarkan kalian! Bye hyung duluan!". Siwon pun mulai pergi.

"Aku mau pulang! Biarkan saja aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini! Kau pulang sana!". Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan namja ini. Aku segera berjalan menerobos hujan dengan payung dari Siwon hyung, ternyata Donghae mengikutiku dan berjalan dibelakangku.

"Hyukkie-ah jangan begitu, kalau ummaku tau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah aku bisa dibunuh olehnya!". Aku memasa bodohkan ucapannya, dan tetap berjalan santai kerumahku rumahku cukup jauh bila berjalan tapi masa bodohlah jarang ada kendaraan kalau hujan sederas ini, akhirnya sedikit lagi aku sampai dirumah dan Donghae sedari tadi tetap mengikutiku.

'Bruk'. Tiba-tiba ada suara sangat kencang sepertinya suara orang terjatuh, saat aku membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang jatuh ternyata Donghae sudah tergeletak dijalan aku segara berlari kearahnya.

"Hae-ah gwenchana?". Aku membantunya untuk berdiri menyusahkan namja ini.

"Dingin ... aku kedinginan Hyukkie-ah~". Suaranya sangat pelan aku memagang keningnya ternyata tubuhnya sangat panas apa dia sakit, aku khawatir padanya.

Donghae P.O.V

Eunhyuk membawaku kerumahnya rasanya tubuhku sangat dingin sekali, Eunhyuk segera mendudukanku disofa ruang tamunya, dia pergi kekamarnya dan kekembali keruang tamu sambil membawakannya handuk dan pakaian ganti untuknya.

"Hae-ah kau keringkan badanmu dulu lalu ganti pakaian sekolahku dengan pakaian ini!". Aku pun mengambil baju dan pakaian itu dan segera masuk kekamar mandi.

Selesai mengeringkan tubuhku dan mengganti pakaian, Eunhyuk membawaku kekamarnya dan menyuruhku tidur dikasurnya aku hanya menurutinya apa yang dia perintahkan, Eunhyuk memakaikanku selimut yang cukup tebal.

"Kau sakit! Aku buatkan makanan dan habis makan Hae harus minum obat!". Aku hanya tersenyum, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Rasanya campur aduk aku bahagia karena dia mengkhawatirkanku, dan aku cukup tertekan kenapa dia masih bisa baik padaku padahal aku selalu berbuat yang tidak baik padanya, aku tau sepertinya aku mencintai namja manis ini dari pertama aku bertemu sebagai Lee Hyukjae dan akhirnya bertemu kembali sebagai Kim Hyukjae.

Tapi apakah mungkin dia masih bisa mencintaiku? Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya aku sudah menolaknya, dan bahkan mencoba memperkosanya, aku tak pantas buat Hyukkie-ku, mianhae aku tidak bisa menjagamu dari orang-orang yang menyakitimu, bahkan aku yang menyakitmu.

"Hae-ah makanannya sudah jadi kajja kau makan dulu, biar aku suapin !". Eunhyuk menyuapiku makan dengan pelan-pelan dan setelah makannya selesai aku meminum obat yang dia kasih.

"Baiklah kau istirahat saja! Biar aku tidur dikamar umma dan appaku saja lagi pula mereka belum pulang!". Saat Eunhyuk mulai beranjak dari duduknya aku segera menahan tangannya, dia terlihat agak bingung.

"Temani aku tidur disini...". matanya terbuka lebar sepertinya dia kaget.

"Hanya temani aku tidur disini, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu janji!". Akhirnya Eunhyuk setuju dan membaringkan badannya tepat disebelah Donghae.

"Boleh aku memelukmu? Ini sangat dingin, aku janji tidak akan macam-macam padamu...". Eunhyuk hanya menganguk sebagai tanda iya membolehkanku untuk memeluknya, aku memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur Hyukkie-ku yang suka nangis~". Aku mengucapkan kata-kata saat aku kecil tidur dengannya dan 'cup' mencium kilat bibirnya, aku segera menenggelamkan wajahku diceruk lehernya dan mencoba terlelap.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kaget saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tidur yang biasanya Aiden ucapkan saat dulu kami masih kecil tidur bareng, dan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat Donghae mencium kilat bibirku.

"Kenapa denganku? Apa kau Aiden-ku hae?". Aku menatap Donghae yang terlelap dalam pelukanku, secara sadar atau tidak aku membalas pelukan namja ini.

"Aku teringat sesuatu bahwa Aiden-ku mempunyai tanda lahir dibokongnya! Tapi tidak mungkin aku melihat bokong Donghae dan mencari tanda lahir itu! itu terdengar aku sangat mesum kalau melakukan itu!". Aku berpikir sejenak, dan tanganku mulai meraba bokong Donghae aku membuka celana tidurnya dan membuka celana dalamnya.

'Deg'. Donghae mempunyai tanda itu artinya Donghae itu Aiden-ku, "Euummmm~ kenapa Hyukkie?". Sialan kenapa Donghae pakai bangun segala mana celananya masih terbuka.

"Eh? Kau mau apakan aku Hyukjae? Kenapa celana ku terbuka seperti ini hah!". Aku kaget saat Donghae bertanya dan sedikit membentakku.

Tbc nya tergantung ada yang review apa engga

Besok chap terakhir semoga aja ada nc nya yah -_- wkwk author kaga bisa buat nc soalnya -_-

Bales Review :

**Qhia503** : hehe iya udah ketauan

**Mitatitu** : hehe iya tbc, ini sudah dilanjut~

**Vulnie** : iya ini sudah dilanjut~

**Park Minnie** : iya hae emang pervert! Gomawo udah suka sama ceritanya! Nde author akan usahan memperbaiki typos nya (part1) hehe hyukkie pertama memang salah paham, tapi author tidak akan membuat mereka lama-lama salah pahamnya kasian soalnya (part2). Iya author juga ngerasa alurnya kecepatan kok soalnya chap 5 udah end kalo mau di buat alurnya agak lambat author belum begitu mahir memperlambat alur mianhae #bow gomawo sudah menikmati ff ini, iya emang banyak typos nya~ tapi dichap ini semoga saja typosnya berkurang sedikit, gomawo sarannya~ (chap3)

**Leedongwook5** : gomawo~

**Myhyukkiesmile** : iya Donghae rada oon perlu waktu lama buat sadar (?) iya author juga kasian hae gak bisa tahan liat tubuh hyukie yang eerrr~ lihat saja di chap ini hyukjaenya percaya atau tidak! Ini sudah lanjut~

**Nurul. ** : hehe emang hae itukan pervert suka ngerape hyukkie habis2an! Nde ini sudah dilanjut chap 4nya~

**Haehyuk Baby's** : hehe author masih belum siap buat nc -_- gomawo udah suka ceritanya iya sengaja dicepatin soalnya chap 5 udah end #kehabisanalur hehe simpletapienak kaya apa yah '-'? Iya author akan buat mereka jatuh cinta secepatnya!

**Leehyunseok99** : ini sudah dilanjut~

**Arum junnie** : iya sudah ngaku~ hehe itu bisa diliat dichap depan chigu~

**Minmi arakida** : haenya emang jahat suka mainin perasaan orang! Hehe ikan satu ini emang mesum~ ini dichap ini sudah ketauan reaksi hyukkienya, ini sudah dilanjut~

**Ssungmine **: iya mereka sudah saling tau tapi hyukjaenya belum percaya~ nde gomawo semangatnya~

**Casanova indah** : ini sudah dilanjut~

**Dhian930715ELF** : reaksinya bisa dilihat dichap ini! Iya yang cocok jadi orang ketiga bagi haehyuk emang si kuda tampan~

**Ri Yong Kim** : iya ini sudah dilanjut~ iya haeppa emang nyebelin hehe bakar yuk bareng abang ikannya! Yah author lebih suka nyiksa hyukkie dari pada hae abis hyukkie lucu kalo dijahatin sama hae (?)

**Daevict024** : sudah lanjut~ chap depan ratenya naik kok~

**One** : gomawo pujiannya~ ini updatenya lama gak hehe ? sepertinya ada dichap depan~

**Nvyptr** : iya haeppa emang jahat! Ini sudah lanjut~

**Dong rim** : hehe iya boleh kok saran apapun diterima~ iya mian soalnya author gak berbakat buat serang-serangan gitu jadi rada bingung~ makasih atas sarannya~

**Asha lightyagamikun** : ini author setuju bgt! Hyukkie itu lebih sexy dari yeoja manapun! Hae aja yang buta belum menyadari kesexyan hyukjae! iya author juga suka ngeliat hae tegang #apaini hehe tenang bakal author buat abang ikan tergila-gila!

**Lyndaariezz** : hehe iya mestinya jangan merkosa hyukkie apalagi niatnya gak baik! Iya hae sudah tau semua kalau hyukjae teman masa kecilnya~ liat dichap ini saja~

**Pumpkinsparkyumin **: iya hae itu emang kepengen bgt ngerape hyukkie! Hehe iya soalnya hae sama hyukkie itu teman kecil dan hae selalu ngejaga hyukkie tapi hae gak tau kalo waktu kecil hyukkie suka sama dia pas tau hyukkie suka hae nolak karena dia masih normal #plak pas hyukkie pergi dia merasa kangen dengan sosok teman kecilnya (hanya teman kecil gak lebih). Ini sudah dilanjut~

**Riehaehyuk :** nde gwenchana chigu~ hae emang jahat mesum lagi, yah berdoa saja agar hyukjae bisa memaafkan donghae ! ini sudah dilanjut~

**Enhai1504** : hehe iya hae tergoda akan tubuh hyukjae ! setuju hyukkie emang manis bgt! Ini sudah dilanjut!

**Jihee46** : ini sudah dilanjut~ semoga chap ini agak panjang~

**Lyaxuesibum** : ini sudah lanjut~ iya aiden kembali hanya untuk menemui lee hyukjae~ yah liat dichap ini saja~

**Kyuhyuk love** : ini sudah dilanjut~ hehe iya author juga gak nolak untuk dilanjut! Liat respon namja manis ini dichap ini~ hehe jangan terlalu tegang bacanya~

**Jiaehaehyuk** : ini sudah dilanjut~ ini sudah ada reaksi hyukkie dichap ini~

**Lee maria** : nde donghae sudah mengaku dia itu aiden sama hyukkie~ liat dichap ini saja~

**Arit291** : hehe mianhae kalo masih ada typos #bow kasian kalo hae mati nanti hyukkie jadinya sama siapa? Mau sama om siwon hyukkienya #plak

: hehe donghae memang pervert !(part1) ini sudah dilanjut (part2) ini sudah dilanjut~ respon hyukkie ada dichap ini~(part3)

**Nyukkunyuk **: hehe emang donghae ikan paling pervert! Yah donghae udah ngaku dia aiden tinggal liat reaksi hyukjae~ ini sudah dilanjut~

**Thanks for review!**

Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan alumni mesum sama the grandprize sepertinya akan sagat lama soalya authornya kehabisan otak untuk melanjutkan kedua cerita itu -_- kalo ada yang mau dilanjutkan kedua cerita itu akan author usahakan~ (itujugakaloadayangmau)

Bye ! sampai ketemu dichap 5 (chap END)


End file.
